


Catboys' Day Out

by AikoKanzaki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Catboys, Fluffy, Jeno is basically a Mooni / Moondanse, M/M, Moon Taeil Appreciation Fic, Teen Rating for swearing, Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoKanzaki/pseuds/AikoKanzaki
Summary: After filming the 'Awkward' Eps, they decide to spend time some together in their ideal place: surrounded by cats. But maybe the cats aren't the main point...
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Moon Taeil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Catboys' Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> I challenge myself for NaNoWriMo 2020 to write 21 different stories. None of them are related. They're all NCT centric.
> 
> (#1 in my NaNoWriMo Challenge 2020)
> 
> P.S This is set in a beautiful world where Jeno is not allergic to his beautiful cats *cries*

_ Do you wanna go to a cat cafe? _

Taeil jumped out of his bed when he received the message. Did he want to?!

_ TI _ :  _ Of course! You know I love cats! Hehe ^^ _ _   
_ _ JN: Great! I know a good place. _ _   
_ _ TI: Really? Give me the deets and I’ll meet you there lol _ _   
_ _ JN: Okay ^_^ _

Taeil smiled as he closed his phone. He really wanted to see some cute cats.

*

It was a few days later when they decided to meet up and go. Taeil stepped out of the subway as a gust of wind blew past. He saw Jeno stood outside said cafe, focused on his phone. Taeil skipped over the street towards Jeno who looked up just in time.   
“Hey,” spoke Taeil. Jeno smiled in response, “Hey Hyung! Are you ready?”   
“I’ve always been ready! Gimme cats!” Jeno chuckled as he turned to open the cafe door, allowing Taeil to walk in first. The cafe was on the smaller side and a yellow, cream colour. It surprisingly worked. The yellow was warm enough to make you feel fluffy.  _ Just like cat fur _ Taeil thought. The staff took them over to a table that had sofas and was towards the back of the cafe. A cat was already curled up on one end. Taeil took his phone out and snapped a shot immediately.   
“It’s going to be difficult to get you out of here isn’t it?”   
“I may never leave!” he exclaimed quietly not wanting to disturb the cat. Jeno didn’t even bother to ask as Taeil immediately took the spot next to the sleeping cat, so Jeno sat across from him. They took their time taking in the surroundings, seeing what other customers were doing, and seeing where the cats were and what they were up to. This place had at least 10 cats. All of different ages, shapes, sizes, fluffiness, and furriness.

“I really like your sweater,” commented Jeno as Taeil took off his jacket. He looked down at his purple and white sweater, “thanks, I like it too.”   
“How’s mine?” quizzed Jeno as he revealed his pink turtleneck.   
“Wow Jeno, pink is definitely your colour! You should wear pink all the time!”   
Jeno’s eyed went wide, “Y-you really think so?”   
“Yeah you look hot!” Taeil comment nonchalantly as a grey cat on the opposite side of them caught his eye. The cat must’ve been about 1 year old, not too small to be a baby but not too big to be a full adult.   
“Hyung you can’t say that!” Jeno was half joking, half trying to keep his cool.   
“I’m not allowed to tell my friends when they look good?!”   
“I…”  _ he did have a point _ , “we don’t hang out so often so I’m not used to hearing such things.”   
“Doesn’t Jaemin compliment you like all the time though?”   
“He’s my best friend though.”   
“And we are….?”   
Jeno had no idea how to answered him, “We’re friends but we’re….”   
“Awkward?”   
“Kind of, yeah.” Jeno hunched into himself a little. He didn’t want to embarrass or make Taeil uncomfortable but he felt like he’d disturbed some sort of peace between them from his reaction.   
“I get it! But now we can bond over cats and get even closer, right?!”   
Jeno internally sighed in relief, “Yeah...yeah we can,” he smiled.

*

The grey cat eventually made it’s way over the Taeil and climbs over his lap, swiping it’s tail over his chin and nudged the sleeping cat awake. Jeno just simply smiled in silence and he watched the scene play out before him.   
  
_ Taeil’s hands are so cute and chubby. Look at how soft they look! _ _   
_ _ Awww he’s stroking the cat on the top of it’s head. Awww the cat likes it! Of course the cat likes it! It’s Taeil! Did the cat just purr?! Ughhh I gotta take a picture of how cute they are right now! *snap* purrfect… Awww the cat sat in his lap. He placed his hands so gently on top of the cat. Why is he being so cute? Why is he being so delicate?! This is too adorable! *snap* Ohhh the other cat woke up and is yawning *snap*  _

Jeno watched as Taeil took his time between petting one cat and then the other. The fluffy ginger cat woke up quickly once Taeil was giving him attention and nudged his head into his hand.   
“Can you stop doing that?” Taeil asked, looking up to meet Jeno’s eyes. Jeno was sat with a small smile upon his face, chin in his hand that was elbowed onto the table.  
“Stop doing what?” Jeno responded softly. He was in some sort of happiness daze.  
“You’ve taken like a billion pics already. I’m quite sure you’ve taken videos too!”   
“Am I not allowed to?”  
“Why don’t you join in instead?”  
“Because I like watching you.”  
“What?”  
"What?” Jeno jerked up slightly and realised what he just said. His hazy mood suddenly lifted, "I mean, you just look so happy petting them and they seem very content with your attention. I’m happy seeing them so happy.”  
Taeil raised an eyebrow, “so you’re happy with not being involved?”  
“Don’t mind me Hyung. I’m happy just watching.”  _ Him or the cats Lee Jeno? _ he thought. He mentally shook himself, “just carry on like I’m not here.”  
To which Taseil scoffed, “we came here  _ together _ so we could spend time  _ together _ . If you don’t get involved, how do we spend time together?” That was one too many  _ together _ s for Jeno’s liking…   
“We can bond without speaking, and just interacting you know,” he quickly responded.  
“True…” Taeil looked at him for a split second. Jeno felt something freeze inside him.  _ I hope you’re not looking inside my soul! _ He watched as Taeil took his phone and snapped a shot of Jeno, “now we’re somewhat even,” Taeil smiled and went back to giving his attention to the cats; an even smaller black cat had turned up in the meantime and was giving tiny meows at Taeil for affection.   
_ Why did he take a picture right now?! For what reason?! _ Jeno was starting to feel very self-conscious. What was going on? Why was he feeling uncomfortable? Luckily he didn’t have much time think as a calico pushed against his arm. He would never deny a kitty cat his love and affectionate.

*

“Don't you have cats?” Taeil spoke up, pulling Jeno away from the cat he had curled in his lap.   
“I do.”   
“So why did we come here instead?”  
“What?” well that caught him off guard.   
“Are your cats not enough for you?” Taeil giggled.   
“I love my cats!”   
“So then why here?”   
“Did you wanna see my cats? I thought it would be nicer to be able to see a variety of cats here than showing you the cats I have. Everyone’s seen my cats, you’ve seen my cats.”   
“I guess that makes sense,” Taeil went quiet and kept watching the cats try and catch the strings of the toy he had dangling above them.  _ Was Taeil sad? _   
“Did you want to see my cats?”  
Taeil looked back up, “only if that’s okay with you,” his voice was soft, “I want to see all the cats today! The more cats, the better, right?!” he suddenly perked up. Jeno couldn’t help but smile, “whatever you say hyung. We can go when you’re ready.”   
“I’m good to go,” Taeil smiled, grabbing his jacket.

They made their way to the subway and grabbed the soonest train that went towards Jeno’s house. They managed to get a seat which caused Taeil to immediately sink into a silent meditation; or was he flat out taking a nap? Jeno couldn’t help but let out a small laugh and take out his phone. * _ snap _ * Jeno checked the picture he had just taken.  _ Cute, as always.  _ He began to flick his way through the photos he had taken so far: The sleeping ginger cat. Taeil smiling at the cat. The grey cat that soon joined him. The cat stroking Taeil’s chin with it’s own tail. A close up of the kitty nudging it’s head into Taeil’s hand. Taeil petting the ginger cat. Taeil petting the grey cat. Taeil’s smiling face. Video of Taeil talking in a baby tone to the cats “ _you are so cute! Yes you are. Do you know how handsome you are? I could just put you in my pocket. You want a pet too? Okay baby, come here. Yeah baby. You are so cute!_ ”  
Jeno paused the video. There was no cat in the video at all. Just Taeil. Just Taeil’s face. Close up. Jeno looked over at Taeil who was luckily still closed eyed and swaying with the train. He bit his lip and looked back at his phone. The precedingly photos had Taeil taking up most of the shot and then maybe a cat or two. Maybe even just part of the cats: a tail or just it’s head. When had he taken a picture of just Taeil drinking the hot beverage he’d ordered?! There was even a super close up shot of just the coffee mug and Taeil’s lips around the top of it?! Jeno quickly closed his gallery and locked his phone. Jeno suddenly became very aware of his feelings. He liked Taeil. Like  _ likes _ Taeil. When had this happened?! How did a mutual liking for cats go from being a starting point of correcting their awkward relationship to developing actual feelings?! Taeil is cute sure. He’s always been cute! Everyone including Jeno himself had always been open about how cute Taeil can be. How they all babied him. Called him the youngest. Adored whatever he did. Even Jeno had participated in all that. But now they were actually spending time and making an effort, it didn’t feel like just babying, just adoring, just finding him cute. Jeno pulled the neck of his sweater, hoping cool air would enter and calm him down. It didn’t work.

They got to the stop a little faster than Jeno had hoped. Jeno poked Taeil’s leg.  _ It’s so squishy! _   
“Hyung we’re here.”  
Taeil immediately opened his eyes and took out his headphones, “thanks for telling me,” he got up and took the lead out of the train and station. Jeno was thankful because he needed a few moments out of Taeil’s eyesight to collect himself mentally. Jeno led the way to his house, which was only a few minutes up a hill from the station. None of the lights were on, so Jeno unlocked the door and welcomed Taeil in.  
“Don’t mind if I do,” Taeil spoke cheekily. He took off his shoes and hung his jacket on the coat rack.   
“The cats are usually in the living room. Would you like a drink hyung?”   
“Oh that would be great thank you. Something hot.”   
Jeno opened the living room door for Taeil.    
Lo and behold the cats were spread around the living room doing their own thing.   
“I’ll be back with the drinks. Make yourself at home.”   
“What else would you expect me to do?” Taeil smiled.   
“Sit in silence not moving an inch?” Jeno tilted his head.   
“To be honest, that does sound like me.”   
Jeno scoffed and made his way to the kitchen, quickly whipping up two hot drinks for them. 

Jeno’s heart was not prepared for what he would walk in on. Taeil’s body was across the sofa and had his hands curled against him on the armrest, as Bongsik took up the sofa’s armchair, sleeping soundly. Taeil’s head was to the side, smiling softly.  _ Could he get any cuter?! _ Jeno quietly sat down on the floor next to the sofa. Taeil shuffled immediately, “Sorry, I’ll make room,” and sat up cross-legged.  
“No, I’m okay here. You seemed to be enjoying Bongsik.” Bongsik had looked over in the process, saw the nice gap between Taeil’s crossed legs, and immediately curled up into him there. “I think Bongsik likes you. Here you go,” Jeno handed over the drink, careful not to let any drip out and onto poor Bongsik’s head. He would certainly pay for it if that happened.  
“I like them too,” Taeil was staring straight at him, “very cute,” Taeil flicked his eyes down to Bongsik and kept his attention there. 

_ What. The. Fuck.  _ Jeno malfunctioned.  _ What the fuck was that?! Was he saying that about ME or BONGSHIK?! Course he was saying it about the cat. But then WHY was he looking at ME?! He couldn’t possibly mean me. No…. no… I’m too young for Taeil hyung anyway… he didn’t mean me. Or he DID but in a younger brother way. Yeah… Yeah that’s it. _

Seol and Nal perked up at the new person and saunted over. Seol climbed onto a thigh and started walking over his crotch. Taeil braced for Seol to jab him  _ there _ . Luckily Seol was stealthy enough and very freely curled towards Taeil’s tummy and snoozed off. Her tiny tummy raised with each slow breath. Nal, seemingly the shyest, had no problem with Taeil either. He jumped up to the sofa and dug into Taeil’s side head first. A small laugh escaped Taeil’s mouth in surprise. He was now covered in cats that clearly wanted to take advantage of his body heat and snooze on him.   
“How long do I have to stay here?”   
“Looks like you’re stuck now. Let them sleep,” Jeno stood up.   
“Where are you going?!” he hissed a little.   
“I’m gunna get snacks, You could be stuck there a while.”   
“Don’t leave me here. Oi~!” 

Jeno grabbed a variety of snacks; ricecrackers, chocolate, cookies, potato chips, unsure of what Taeil would want. This time Jeno took the other door that led to the living room, but would be behind where Taeil sat. He slowly opened the door, praying it wouldn’t creak so he could surprise Taeil. Successfully the door didn’t creak or whine. He could see the back of Taeil’s head turning between the cats.  _ Cute! _ Jeno lent against the back of the sofa right next to Taeil, “which do you want?” the snack packets crinkled and cracked as he lent down. Taeil whipped his head around immediately, “oh my! You scared me!”   
“Sorry hyung,” he wasn’t sorry. He was smiling, and quickly pinched Taeil’s cheek. His brain went on high alert as he realised what he was doing and quickly retracted, “so um,” clearly his throat, “what will it be?”  
Taeil quickly eyed the snacks, “whatever you choose.”   
Jeno sat himself next to Taeil on the sofa this time, leaving just a little room so Jeno didn’t lose it mentally again, opened a packet of snacks and placed it between them. Jeno couldn’t help but stare. Taeil’s perfect side portrait, his cute puffy cheeks, his deep brown eyes. His tiny little hands that were tenderly stroking Seol’s body, and rubbing Nal’s head lightly. Taeil was so nice. Always so nice to everyone. He knew when to hype people up; when to take a step back. He was very good at keeping his anger quiet too and holding back so he could check if the person hurt was okay first. Jeno’s eyes trailed back up to Taeil’s cheek. That beautiful little scar on the cheek facing him…   
“What are you doing?” Taeil’s voice brought him back to reality. He had a finger against the scar, stroking it lightly. He immediately stopped and looked up to Taeil’s eyes. They were staring straight back

...

...

...

“What-”   
“Can I kiss you?” Jeno whispers. If he had the physical strength to slap a hand over his mouth right there, he would’ve. But he was frozen solid. Stuck in his place. Their breath was the only sound in the room besides the light purrs of the cats. It felt like a century had passed for Jeno before-   
“Okay,” Taeil whispered. Jeno’s eyes went wide.  _ Was it really okay?! _ Jeno pursed his lips and bit them slightly before leaning in placing a tiny peck on top of Taeil’s scar. Jeno stayed near Taeil’s cheek, hovering. Taeil turned his head to properly face Jeno. Jeno sucked in a sharp breath.   
“Is that all you wanted?” whispered Taeil flicking his eyes between Jeno’s.   
“Can I… again?”   
Taeil’s lips curled up a little, “Of course.” So Jeno leaned in slowly. Taeil closed his eyes, and Jeno placed his lips firmly against Taeil’s.


End file.
